


Promises

by bananaoilgoil



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaoilgoil/pseuds/bananaoilgoil
Summary: On the night that Jack becomes a father, he makes a promise to his son.
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Promises

Author's Note: This is an old story that I had under another account. I fixed most of the speech formatting and reuploaded it to this account. I feel like I want to write Newsies fiction again, even though the fan base is not as big as it used to be when I first started writing stories about these characters.

Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!  
\-----------------------------------

Summer 1905

Jack Sullivan and David Jacobs stood on the fire escape outside of Jack's apartment building. As the two men looked into the August sky, they saw a myriad of stars inhabiting the blackness of night.

Jack's wife, Sarah, had gone into labor two hours before. This was their first child and David and Sarah's mother, Esther, was inside with the doctor trying to help things along. David had come to the apartment to be moral support for Jack while the latter waited anxiously for word of the birth. In Jack's neighborhood, most men could be found at the local watering hole while their wives were in labor, but Jack wanted to be there when his firstborn arrived.

"Do you remember the first time that we did this?" David asked.

"Did what?"

"Stood on a fire escape looking at the stars."

Jack thought for a second and quickly had an answer.

"Yea…it was the day before we went on strike…it was your faddah's birthday."

"You liked her even then," David goaded his friend.

Jack tried to brush off the subject in a casual manner. "I did not."

"Come on, you were 'perusing the merchandise' that night," David joked.

"Hey, watch your mouth…that's your sister and my wife that you're talkin' about," Jack disapproved, lightly clipping David on the back of the head with his right hand.

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood. I wasn't implying anything about Sarah! You haven't cracked a smile since I got here," David tried to explain himself.

"Well, I'm just a little nervous ya know?" Jack said. "Yea, so maybe I was interested that night," he finally admitted with a small blush that the darkness hid.

The pair continued to stare out at the black expanse that surrounded them. They could hear a murmur of voices from within the bedroom.

"What if I'm no good at it, Dave?" Jack said suddenly.

"Good at what?"

"Being a faddah, I mean I never had no good example growin' up…not until I met your faddah."

"You'll be fine. Just don't drop him," David laughed.

"Or her," Jack corrected.

"Or her," David repeated.

"What if it is a girl? I wouldn't know what to do with her." Jack drummed his fingers against the warm metal railing nervously.

"If it's a girl, leave it to Sarah. She always wanted a little sister anyways. Besides, girls are tougher than you think. Sarah used to beat me up when we were little, even gave me a few bloody noses."

Jack looked at David and he shook his head in amusement, a smile curling onto his lips.

"Don't let that get around…I mean don't tell the fellas," Dave stammered.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"I don't want the guys to think that I'm scared of my sister or anything," David said as he noticed the smile on Jack's face. "Well at least that made you smile."

"I remember her throwing a punch at Morris in that alleyway. I always liked her style," Jack thought aloud.

"I suppose." David couldn't think of his sister that way.

"Well, if it's a girl, all I gots to say is that, fellas better not get fresh with her, or they'll have to answer to me," Jack said forcefully.

"Fresh? Like you got with Sarah the day that we won the strike?" David said.

"Well, we was celebratin'…besides, I married her didn't I?" Jack became momentarily defensive.

"Yea, but it's a good thing that Papa never found out, he wouldn't have been too happy with you," David said.

Jack didn't have anything to say to this. He didn't think that were was anything wrong with a little friendly kiss.

David's eyes lit up and he confided in Jack. "I'm not supposed to tell you, but Racetrack has a party planned for you down at O'Mally's…all the fellas from the old days are going be there. I'm supposed to drag you down there later tonight after the baby is born."

"You never could keep a secret Davy," Jack smirked. "Good old Race, if I know him, it will be cigars and liquor from the floor to the ceiling."

David started to think about the days when he and Jack peddled 1,000 newspapers a week.

"Do you ever miss it?" Dave asked.

"Miss what?"

"Being a newsie?

Jack shook his head definitively from side to side. "Nah, I got too old for it even before you came along…just couldn't think of anything else to do to make dough."

"I miss it."

"Yea, but you never had to sleep on the streets or beg for your supper, like most of us did," Jack looked David in the eyes.

"It's not selling papes that I miss, its hanging out with the guys," David said honestly.

Jack was silent for a moment and then chose his next words carefully.

"Yea, but we all gots to grow up Dave. Can't hang around Tibby's forever."  
\------------------------------------

Esther held her only daughter's hand tightly as Doctor Goldstein ordered Sarah to keep pushing. Occasionally, the concerned mother would mop Sarah's brow with a wet cloth. Sarah's long brown hair had been plaited on both sides to keep her neck cool, but her white dressing gown was drenched with sweat.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Sarah cried as her free hand clutched the bedpost for support.

"You have no choice sweetheart, bear down," Esther instructed emphatically.

When Sarah had found out that she was expecting, both she and Jack were overjoyed, but she never dreamed that the delivery would be so painful and she began to wonder if something was wrong. She was amazed that Esther had done this three times and she knew of an Italian woman named Maria from her neighborhood that had eleven children. Sarah just wished that Jack was by her side in the room. She knew that her husband must be worried sick, but at least David was there to keep him company.

"Mama, is everything okay?" Sarah called out.

Dr. Goldstein answered. "Everything is fine. I can see a head, just be a good girl and give one more strong push."

Sarah didn't know if she had the strength to continue, but with one final effort there he was, small, red, and wet. The child opened his mouth and cried for all the inhabitants of the Lower East Side to hear.

"There we go, all done. You can rest now Mrs. Sullivan," Dr. Goldstein declared. The doctor carefully handed the newborn to Esther, who went to wash him in a basin of water.

"Mama, where is it?" Sarah moaned.

Esther replied, "Just getting him cleaned up so he looks like a proper gentleman for his mother."

Sarah was in shock. "Him? It's a boy? "

"Yes, my dear, you have a fine beautiful son. I knew it all the time, from the way you were carrying so low, but you didn't believe me," Esther chuckled.

"Jack will be so happy," Sarah boasted. Sarah was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but she had to hold her son first. After wrapping a yellow blanket around the baby, Esther placed her grandson into his mother's arm and Sarah gasped with delight when she saw him. Tears formed in her eyes. The baby had soft brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He looked up at his smiling mother with sleepy wonder. Sarah was in awe of the miracle that she held in her arms.

"He's so beautiful. He looks just like Jack," Sarah told her mother.

"I think he looks more like a Jacobs," Esther concluded. "Looks like David, when he was a baby."

"Can Jack come in?" Sarah asked the doctor.

Dr. Goldstein interjected. "Not just yet, we have to tidy up a few things in here first," he said as he glanced down at the blood-soaked sheets.

There was a brisk knock at the window. "Hey, is everything alright in there, I thought I heard something like a baby cryin'," Jack hollered through the window, wishing that he was allowed to be in the room.

Esther walked over to the window and moved the heavy curtain aside to find her son-in-law standing with his palms pressed against the glass. She raised the window and stuck her head out to address Jack and David.

"Congratulation love, you have a boy," Esther informed him with a wide grin.

For a moment the new father stood there slack jawed, unable to think of anything to say, although a big smile started to spread across his face. David slapped his friend on the back and beamed at his mother. "Nice going Jack! It's going to be quite a party at O'Mally's tonight. Wait till I tell the guys."

"A boy? Can I see him? And Sarah?" Jack said impatiently, wanting to make sure that his family was safe and healthy.

Esther answered. "Just a moment, we're making things presentable for you."

Jack called into the room. "Sarah, are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Oh Jack, he's so handsome, wait till you see him."

"I'll be in as soon as your mother lets me," Jack announced as he ran his hands nervously through his hair.

Esther looked at Jack. She seemed to read his thoughts and winked at him. "Don't worry dear, he's not made of glass."  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Jack only had to wait five minutes before he was allowed to enter the bedroom, but he felt as if he had been waiting for several hours. David followed Jack, although he stayed close to the window, feeling that this should be a private moment between his sister and his best friend. Sarah looked a bit disheveled, but she was glowing. Jack walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He reached out and took one of the boy's tiny hands into his larger one. His face split into a wide smile.

"What do you think of him?" Sarah asked apprehensively.

"He's already got hair!" Jack said with surprise.

Sarah laughed. "Is that all you can say?"

Jack winked at his wife. "Come on Sarah…you know he's a good-lookin' kid…must take after his mother."

"Do you want to hold him?" Sarah offered Jack the bundle that she held in her arms.

Jack looked doubtful and scratched the back of his neck. He had never held a baby, and wasn't sure that he was ready.

"I'm workin' up to that Sarah, besides I don't want to bother him just yet. Anyways...what if he doesn't like me?" Jack explained.

Sarah giggled. "That's nonsense Jack, who wouldn't like you?"

"David, don't you want to meet your nephew?" Esther came up behind her son and pushed him forward.

David walked towards Jack and looked down at the small child.

"He looks like Kloppman….skinny and full of wrinkles," David joked, referring to the elderly caretaker of the Newsies Lodging House.

"Don't make me sock you," Jack threatened David lightheartedly.

"Alright, what's his name?" Esther chided. "You two have kept it a secret for long enough."

Sarah and Jack exchanged a meaningful glance. "Why don't you tell 'em Sarah," Jack said.

"Jack and I thought about the perfect name for a long time and we decided that if it was a boy, he would be Theodore Jacob. Theodore after President Roosevelt and Jacob in honor of Crutchy," Sarah revealed.

Crutchy had been a newsie and a good friend of Jacks'. He had died of pneumonia shortly before Jack and Sarah were married. Crutchy's health had always been frail, but the winter of 1903 had been especially hard on the young man. Jacob had been Crutchy's given name, but he had acquired his moniker because he had used a wooden crutch to help him get around on account of the club foot that he had been born with.

"But we're callin' him 'Teddy' for short," Jack added.

"I like that," David said. "It suits him and Jacob is almost like our last name. That will make Papa happy."

"Who knows, with a name like that, maybe he'll grow up to be President," Esther encouraged the new parents.

"Well, I'm gonna head down to the bar and tell the fellas," David announced.

"You sure you don't want to stick around?" Jack asked.

"Nah, you should be alone...and the guys will want to know the news. Although, Racetrack is going to be sorry when he hears it's a boy," David contested.

"And why would he be sorry," Ester questioned her son with a raised eyebrow.

"He bet Mush five bucks that it would be a girl!" David laughed and patted Jack on the shoulder before walking towards the open window.

"Doesn't anyone use doors anymore?" Sarah asked her brother.

"Windows save time," David stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't drink too much David," Esther warned her son, wishing that Jack's friends could think of a way to celebrate besides drinking and smoking.

"I won't Mama, don't worry." He meant it too; David had always been the responsible one.

David was almost out onto the fire escape when he turned to Jack and Sarah. "I'm really happy for you two." David's blue eyes twinkled. "I mean it."

"Thanks Davy...that means a lot comin' from you," Jack said.

"Just think…if it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't have met and..."

"David, don't you have to go drink beer or something," Sarah interrupted her brother.

"I'm going. Don't be too long Jack," David called.

David disappeared onto the fire escape and the slap of his shoes could be heard on the stairs as he descended to the street.

"I'll be in the kitchen, if you need anything," Esther said. Her petticoats swished as she left the room.

Now that he was alone with Sarah, Jack dropped his guard. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I can't believe it...I'm a faddah," Jack said as he looked his wife in the eyes.

"You're not sorry, are you?" Sarah inquired.

"Of course not. I just hope I do a better job than mine did," Jack hoped. Jack's father was serving time in the State Penitentiary for murder and was a fairly unsavory character.

"Are you going to write your father about the baby?" Sarah asked.

Jack responded, "Naw...he doesn't deserve to know." Jack wanted to change the subject. There was nothing that he hated more than talking about his father.

"How are ya feein'?" Jack asked.

Sarah sighed. "I'm so tired. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Why don't you go to dream land. I'll keep the little guy company."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, besides your mother's here if I need anything. So, I'm tellin' ya…get some sleep." Jack leaned over and kissed Sarah on the forehead.

Sarah assented with a small laugh, "Yes Sir."

Sarah gently placed Teddy onto the bed next to her and kissed his cheek.

"He's wonderful," Sarah said through a yawn.

"That he is...just like you."

Sarah turned over onto her side and within a few minutes she was soundly asleep. Jack brushed Sarah's soft brown hair with his hand and silently thanked her for taking a chance on him. Then, he looked down at Teddy and shook his head doubtfully.

"What am I gonna do with you? I don't know nothing about being a faddah. Just to let you know, I'm probably gonna' make a lot of mistakes. Be patient with me, alright? In fact, it'll probably be better if ya don't listen to me at all. Listen to your Uncle Dave…he's smart."

Teddy wrinkled up his nose at the mention of David's name. "That's right...he's that goofy lookin' fella that just went out the window. You'll like him," Jack insisted.

Teddy's mouth twitched and for a moment Jack thought that his son was smiling at him. His heart melted and he was in love.

Jack became serious and continued. "I promise you one thing though, I won't go away on you. And, I won't hit ya, or rough up your mother. Maybe, I'll have a drink or two…but you won't have to be ashamed of me or nothing." Jack was thinking about what kind of father he would be, when a familiar voice broke into the room from down in the streets.

"Hey Jacky boy, we's waitin' on ya down at the bar, I ain't got all night!"

Even if the voice was a register deeper than Jack remembered, he would know it anywhere. Jack quietly climbed out onto the fire escape and found Spot Colon staring up at him from the alleyway. Jack put his right index finger to his lips to caution his friend. "Shh...Sarah's sleepin'…be quiet."

"Yea it's nice to see you too," Spot rolled his eyes, thinking that Jack had become far too domestic for his liking.

It had been over a year since the two men had seen each other. Spot had been at Crutchy's funeral, but he had declined the invitation to Jack's wedding. Spot had been protesting in the name of his preferred bachelor lifestyle. Although, he had sent Jack a pair of handcuffs wrapped in red ribbon as a wedding gift with a note attached that read "marriage...good as being in jail."

Jack was touched that Spot had made the trip. "I didn't know you was comin' tonight Spot."

Spot's "tough guy" persona forbade him to admit to being the least bit interested in Jack's family life. "I wasn't going ta, but Race told me there would be free drinks." Spot lied about his motives for coming.

Then, Jack noticed that Spot had gotten taller since their last meeting. Spot had always been sensitive about his height.

"Looks like your movin' up in the world Spot...ya probably come up to my ankles now," Jack said, trying to get a rise out of Spot.

"I'm gonna bust your skull for that...just wait," Spot snarled in jest and then came to the reason for his visit. "Hey, I just saw Dave...is the kid healthy and everything? Got 10 fingers and 10 toes?" Spot was not one for sentimental exchanges.

"Nothing's missing," Jack assured him.

"Doesn't have three heads or nothing?"

Jack laughed as he recalled the fake headlines that he used to spout in order to sell more newspapers. "Naw…but that would make a great headline, wouldn't it? 'Baby born with three heads', probably sell 200 in an hour with something like that."

"So, you comin' or what?" Spot said.

"I'll be there in 20."

"20 minutes or 20 years?" Spot cracked

"Still a wise guy, ain't ya?" Jack said.

"See ya down there, Cowboy," Spot replied.

Despite all of the quips, Jack knew that Spot wouldn't have come if he didn't care. "Thanks for coming across the bridge tonight Spot," he said sincerely.

Spot doffed his hat in Jack's direction and started to walk away, but then he turned around and called out.

"Hey Jack."

"What?"

"I hope the kid doesn't look like you, it'd be too bad for him if he had to carry your ugly mug around for the rest of his life."

A crooked smile formed on Spot's face, as he turned to continue the short walk to O'Mally's. Spot always had to have the last word and as he vanished into the night, Jack just smiled.

Jack stood on the fire escape, looking out at the stars as he had done so many times before. He thought about how both he and David had been wrong. Yes, they did have to grow up, but that didn't mean that the laughter would stop. Nor did it mean that their memories would fade away. After all, perhaps one day, memories would be the only thing that any of them would have.

Jack climbed back into the bedroom; before he would join his friends for a night of celebration, there was one thing that he wanted to do…hold his son.


End file.
